A Snake in the Grass
by Twylyte
Summary: Naruto and Anko are sent on a mission together; the way they comlete it is a bit unusual. Naru/Anko Lemon One-shot.


Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.

**A/N: Naru/Anko. Lemon. Oneshot. Enjoy!**

A Snake in the Grass

"I have to go with that little gaki?" Shouted an angry purple haired woman.

"He's not that little you know Anko, ever since… _he_ died he hasn't been a gaki either." The woman Anko was talking to was in her sixties, but didn't look a day over twenty. "In fact I think your about to see just how much he's grown."

The doors burst open and a young man walked in. He was dressed in black cargo pants and a fishnet singlet that revealed his _very_ well toned chest and muscle clad arms. He wasn't a bodybuilder by any means but he was definitely buff. He had a shuriken holder on his right thigh and a ninja tool pouch over his right buttock.

Two cerulean orbs shone beneath his Hitai-ite that held back his spiky yellow hair. "What ya got for me this time oba-chan?" A vein popped out on Tsunade's head and Anko snickered. "And who's this whore?"

Faster than the civilian eye can see Anko had chucked a kunai, cutting a thin line on the blonds cheekbone. She whipped around behind him and licked the blood. "Hm… still a loudmouth huh? Guess I'll have to help you grow out of that…"

Naruto smirked. "Oh yes… I remember now… Anko Mitarashi…" He chuckled. "You should know that making noise isn't the only thing my mouth can do."

Anko raised an eyebrow and before she realised it Naruto was behind her, biting into her shoulder. "Ah!" She moaned before realising what was happening. The blond shinobi moved his way up Anko's neck, biting and twisting, his hands rubbing up and down her back. "Oh…" He nibbled her ear and spun her around, crushing his mouth against hers and thrusting his tongue against hers. Suddenly he was gone.

Anko gasped, panting for air to help her calm down. She spun around and saw him sitting in the seat she had previously occupied. "Hm… my own blood tastes strange, a little bit sweet and slightly salty wouldn't you say Anko?"

"Gagh! You think I'm gonna let you get away with that gaki!?" She leapt at him and he rolled out of the seat.

"Anko! Naruto! What do you two think your doing? I called you here because I have a mission for you, but if you're going to behave like that all the time I don't think you'll be able to pull it off." The two relaxed and Anko took the seat across from Naruto.

"So oba-chan, whats the mission?" The blond asked.

"You have to track down and kill this man." She held up a picture showing a man in his mid thirties with greasy black hair and a small scar running from his chin to his left ear. "This is an A-rank mission, mainly because he has to be killed before the week is out, in other words; you have four days to kill Ishiro Kaminaru. This is all the info we have on him. He's in grass country so get moving." The two shinobi nodded and left, each taking a dossier as they headed to their homes (apartments) to pack.

NANANANANANANA

An hour later they were dashing through the trees. Normally one would take the road into grass country but there target had been seen near the border and they didn't have much time.

"Hey brat… I'm sorry about cutting you earlier. What'd you say to calling a truce until this mission's done?"

"Yeah, I'm fine with that… I'm sorry for kissing you earlier, though you gotta admit you liked it!" The blond grinned his foxy-grin and Anko just couldn't bring herself to slit his throat.

"If we hadn't just called a truce, I'd kill you right now." The blond responded with a grin.

"Whatever you say Anko-chan!"

Naruto laughed and sped up, the kunoichi chasing him at full pelt.

NANANANANANANA

The two had spent hours chasing each other, somehow managing to stay on track, and had finally set up camp for the night. "Hey Naru-kun? Where's your tent?"

The blond shrugged. "I'll use yours."

"What-!" Anko's eyes opened wide.

Naruto interrupted her. "I'll use yours when you're on watch, you'll use it while I'm on watch… Geez An-chan, if I didn't know you better I'd say you wanted to sleep in the same tent as me."

Anko turned away to and felt her cheeks heat up. She didn't _actually_ have feelings for this obnoxious and obviously egotistical blond did she? This little maggot had almost pissed himself the first time she got within five feet of him. Sure he was only a genin and she was licking blood of his face from a wound that _she_ had caused, but still…

_When he kissed me in Tsunade's office, it felt so good!_ She shook her head. How could she have these kind of thoughts, he was five years her junior. (In this fic at least)

"Hey An-chan?" The blond interrupted her musings.

"Yes Naru-kun?" Naru-kun? Where'd that come from?

"It hurts doesn't it?"

"Huh?"

"Being alone… being hated for something beyond your control. It hurts doesn't it?" She nodded. "We're a lot alike you know. We both have to deal with the hatred and stupidity of the villagers. I mean, the snake bastard wouldn't use someone even remotely connected to him as a spy, and if I was the Kyubi that entire village would be dead by now."

They sat in silence for a few minutes. "Where's this crap you're spouting coming from?"

"Nowhere An-chan. Forget I said anything. I'll take first watch, you get some sleep."

"Alright Naru-kun." _I'll go to bed, but I wont forget. Neither of us can ever forget what it's like to be alone… Is that why?... Why I feel this way… Because he's like me?_

NANANANANANANA

The two were crouched by the roadside. Their foe wasn't even a ninja, he was just a mobster who had pissed of the wrong people.

"He's coming this way, how do you want to do this?" Anko asked the blond. "He may not be a ninja but he's still a slippery bastard. How are we gonna get close to him before he catches on and tries to give us the slip?"

Naruto thought for a moment. "Like this… give me your weapon pouch." He took of his own and his holster, grabbed both Hitai-ite's and hid everything in a nearby bush.

"What we just gonna walk up to him and kill him barehanded? I like your style Ruto-kun." For some reason, Naru-kun didn't seem like the right name right now.

"Nah, he'd hide from a squirrel. We gonna do this we gotta get _him_ to come to _us_ Ko-chan." Anko raised an eyebrow. _Apparently An-chan isn't right either._

She was about to speak when he grabbed her and smashed her against a tree, smothering her face with his. After tongue wrestling for a few minutes they parted for air. "So that's the plan. He hears us and comes over to watch?"

"It wasn't before, but it is now! You're good at planning this crap on the fly Ko-chan!" With that Naruto smashed their mouths together again.

NANANANANANANA

Ishiro wasn't much of a man. Many people would call him a coward, and it was the truth. However, his cowardice lead him to develop an incredible ability to avoid any and all forms of danger to his person. Unfortunately, he was a greedy pervert who got his kicks de-flowering young girls at sleazy bars.

One of his most recent 'lovers' however had been a little hesitant, but drunk as he was at the time he'd done the stupid thing and raped her. He'd gagged her when she tried to call out for help but when he was done she got free and started screaming so loud he hit her just to shut her up. It didn't work. He snatched he clothes and bolted, figuring she'd never follow him naked and so he'd be able to get of scott free.

Unfortunately, she was found by the city guard who sounded the alarm. Ishiro dumped the clothes but kept a diamond studded silver ring.

In another stroke of bad luck he'd been forced to flee the city before he returned to his hotel, meaning the best way he could receive money was to sell the ring. The ring that belonged to the daughter of a very important noble, and was to be used as a wedding ring in one week. Because of a family custom, the wedding couldn't go ahead without the ring, and it would cost a fortune to reschedule the wedding.

So the noble did the only thing he could do. He hired ninjas to kill Ishiro and retrieve the ring. Ishiro had managed to escape the grass nin though, and was now free, but he was still on guard.

It was because he was still alert that he picked up on the sound of moaning drifting through the forest. He knew the grass nin had no clue were he was, and the sounds were quite… enticing to a man like Ishiro.

NANANANANANANA

**Lemon starts here.**

Naruto slipped his tongue into Anko's mouth, and the two fought a tough battle for dominance. After about a minute they realised they were equally matched, and they parted briefly for air.

The snake shinobi slipped her hands under Naruto's singlet, running her nails up and down the blonds abs. Naruto moaned and slipped his arms around Anko, grabbing the back of her trench coat and pulling down, dragging her arms out from under his fishnet top. Flinging the coat aside Anko slipped her fingers under the hem of Naruto's singlet and pulled it up over his head. Returning his arms from above his head the blond slid one hand under Anko's top, cupping Anko's left breast as his other hand pulled her head to his to engage in another tongue war.

When Naruto started twisting her nipple Anko moaned and slipped one leg behind Naruto's waist, pressing their bodies together, and started grinding against him. The blond groaned as the kunoichi crushed his manhood between them.

Pulling apart to re-oxegenate their screaming lungs Naruto grabbed Anko's fishnet shirt with both hands and tore it off, tossing it onto the pile of their clothes. "Mmm…. Oh yeah…." Naruto had left Anko's mouth free and she moaned as he suckled on one breast, keading and massaging the other with one hand. His other grabbed at her buttocks and shifted her around against him. "Ah!" Naruto flicked her right nipple with his tongue and twisted her left between his fingers. He bit lightly and twisted as he moved his left hand around and slid it down the front of her pants.

Anko moaned deeply as Naruto slipped first one, then two fingers inside her. He twisted them around, poking and prodding as Anko began to pant. As he pulled down her pants and stockings he rubbed against Anko's clitoris and she moaned deeply, biting down on his shoulder.

The blond groaned as the dark haired Kunoichi pushed herself at Naruto's manhood, even though he was still wearing his pants and boxers. While Naruto was distracted Anko made her move, with speed only a ninja could possess she tore his pants of and threw him to the ground jumping on top of him and straddling his waist.

NANANANANANANANA

It was then that Ishiro peaked through a bush; he had a great view of a chiselled blond lying on the ground with a purple haired woman rubbing against his throbbing sex. _Oh, this looks good!_

NANANANANANANANA

Anko rubbed against Naruto's penis, making the blond begin to breath erratically. "Fuck this." Anko had gotten bored. She wanted him in her! He was easily eight inches, longer than any she'd had in a long time. She rose slowly and positioned herself above him, his head rubbing against her entrance.

She dropped.

"Ahh!" She gasped, pausing for a second or two to let her body adjust. She started moving, slowly grinding herself around in circles. Anko moaned as Naruto began to massage her breasts, occasionally flicking or twisting her nipples.

Their eyes met and they nodded. Time to pick up the pace.

Anko lifted herself up until he was barely still inside and dropped again. She was rising slowly at first but soon sped up. Up and down, up and down, circle, up and down.

After about a minute Naruto waited until she dropped down and the grabbed her, flipping her onto her back and he started thrusting into her. He held her legs apart as he thrust as hard as he could over and over again, their skin slapping together as he thrust in. Soon Anko figured out his pace and began to push back, thrusting in time with his movements.

When he started nibbling on her ear she grabbed his but and started pulling him in faster and faster. Soon they were reaching speeds that caused such pleasure neither could think clearly.

Suddenly Anko burst. She bucked and writhed underneath the blond as she came, her muscles clamping down on him and causing him to come too. They lay panting for a minute until they could think properly.

NANANANANANANANA

Ishiro had loved what he'd seen, but when he tried to sneak away he found three of the blond standing behind him. _Clones! But that means that they're ninja! Oh crap!_

NANANANANANANANA

Ishiro opened his eyes to see the blond man and the purple haired woman standing over him, still start naked and glistening with sweat. "So An-chan, reckon we should snap his neck, or torture him?"

"Hmm… I think we should kill him and get back to Konoha… theirs a certain blond who lives their I'd like to _torture_ tonight…" She said seductively licking her lips and running one finger up her stomach.

"I'll be honoured if you'd let me help An-chan." He bowed mockingly.

"Uh boss." One of the clones interrupted their flirting. "You should probably kill him _then_ make plans for tonight. I think he's getting a little exited looking at An-chan."

NANANANANANANANA

"He's dead, we told you how you killed him, what does it matter how we found him? We just did okay!" Anko shouted.

"It's not just you withholding information. Why did you have to torture him so much?" Tsunade asked.

"Hey, did you read the mission report. He _raped_ the girl he stole that ring from, the week before she was married." The other blond in the Hokage's office said.

NANANANANANANANA

"Hmph… thought she'd never let us leave An-chan." Naruto pouted.

"Yeah Naru-kun. She's such a drag sometimes… But I guess she'd be just as bored as we were." The two stood atop the fourth Hokage's head.

"Why did you get so angry at that man looking at me Naru-kun?" Anko asked smirking.

"Because you're mine An-chan." He said as if it was as plain as day.

"Yours? I'm _yours?"_ Anko hissed.

"That's what I said An-chan. Would you rather I found someone else?"

Anko blinked. Somehow this little gaki, this loudmouth knuckleheaded ninja had made it so the thought of him with another woman made her want to strangle something.

However, since she didn't have anything to she did the decided she'd settle for the next best thing.

"How much of me do you own Ruto-kun?" There was that name again.

"All of you Ko-chan." Anko liked were these names seemed to be leading.

"Prove it."

"Ok."

They shushin'd away and all through the night and even into the next morning Naruto proved how much of Anko he owned.

As they lay in each others arms Anko realised that as an orphan who'd been rejected by the villagers, he'd probably only ever owned his own clothes and ninja gear, so saying that he owned her was like saying she was precious to him. That he loved her, in a way.

She smiled and snuggled closer, feeling something rising up against her thighs.

"Good morning Ko-chan. Ready for another round?"

"Of course Ruto-kun. Always."

**A/N: Pointless but fun. My first lemon. Please review! I want to know what I did right. I hope you enjoyed it!**


End file.
